Virtual spaces that enable users to participate in games and/or other online (social) activities are known. In some of these virtual spaces, avatars representing the users are provided. Avatars that represent users may include visual characteristics such that users within the virtual space may recognize a user by his avatar. Users in virtual spaces are known to have different types of relationships with other users. In some virtual spaces, the existence of a relationship between a user and other users may be visible and/or knowable to some or all users within the virtual space.
In some virtual spaces, a user's avatar may include and/or be based on an image or picture provided by the user. In some virtual spaces, users can establish relationships, such as, e.g., friendships, with other users. In some virtual spaces, when a first user is interacting with a second user, one or both of these users may be able to obtain information regarding the other user's friendships. For example, the first user may be able to see a list of names and/or avatars of users that have established a relationship with the second user.